Solo tú
by tomoyoharuka5
Summary: UA¿Y si una joven decente se queda atrapada en una posada lejos de las restricciones de la sociedad? ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Y cuánto tardaría en sucumbir al deseo? Tomoyo se enfrenta al hombre del que huye y descubre que una noche puede cambiarlo todo TxE.


Hola esta historia es original de la autora Jackie D'Alessandro yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro con los personajes de Card captor Sakura que tampoco son mios, pertenecen a Clamp...

Ojala les guste y dejen Reviews

Capítulo 1

—¡Pare el coche! —exigió Tomoyo Daidouji, condesa de Westmore, golpeando el techo del carruaje con el puño para atraer la atención del conductor.

—¿Qué le pasa, milady? —preguntó Sophie, con su bonita cara nublada de preocupación—. Está pálida. ¿Se encuentra indispuesta?

El coche se detuvo y oyó al señor Yoshida, el cochero, bajar del pescante.

—Estoy... —_Aterrorizada. Insegura. Dios santo, ¿estoy cometiendo un terrible error?_—... un poco perturbada —Reprimió un gemido ante una expresión tan comedida.

El señor Yoshida abrió la puerta, y una ráfaga de aire fresco que olía a mar entró en el cálido interior.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—Lady Daidouji no se encuentra muy bien —dijo Sophie— ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

—La posada Blue Seas está a menos de dos kilómetros —informó el señor Yoshida.

_Menos de dos kilómetros_. Los dedos enguantados de Tomoyo se cerraron con fuerza sobre la gabardina negra de luto que llevaba.

—Quizá no deberíamos detenernos en la posada —dijo el señor Yoshida con el ceño fruncido en su cara curtida por la vida a la intemperie.

Precisamente, las mismas palabras que no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza desde que esa misma mañana habían subido al coche para la última etapa del arduo viaje de tres semanas a Londres.

—Gateshead Manor está sólo a dos horas de camino —continuó él—. Sé que pensaba pasar la noche en Blue Seas, pero si se encuentra mal, puede que fuera mejor seguir y llegar a casa.

No era la enfermedad lo que hacía que tuviera un nudo en el estómago, pero no podía negar que tal vez lo mejor sería seguir. _Cobarde_, se burló una voz en su interior. En efecto, lo era. Pero no quería serlo. Ya no más. Aunque los viejos hábitos eran muy difíciles de erradicar.

—Creo... que lo que necesito es un poco de aire —murmuró ella. Aceptó la enorme y callosa mano del señor Yoshida y salió del coche. La cálida y brillante luz del sol y el aire fresco la reconfortaron y se estiró. Le dolían los músculos y le palpitaban las sienes por los interminables baches del camino, que las hacían saltar en los asientos de cuero, y el monótono traqueteo de las ruedas.

Se alejó varios metros, mirando por encima de los setos que bordeaban el estrecho camino de tierra y respiró profundamente, encantada con la vista. La asombrosa luminosidad de la bahía de St. Ives le dio la bienvenida. Una extensión azul que se fundía en el horizonte con el brillante índigo del Atlántico. Las gaviotas descendían sobrevolando las dunas de arena, y pasaban casi rozando las olas de crestas blancas. Los rayos dorados del sol de las primeras horas de la tarde brillaban sobre los barcos que se balanceaban cerca de la orilla esperando que los hombres sacaran las redes llenas de sardinas y que izaran las langosteras.

Tomoyo respiró lenta y profundamente y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, disfrutando del olor a sal que perfumaba la brisa veraniega. La nostalgia le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y por primera vez en diez largos años, la profunda añoranza por su amado Londres se suavizó un poco. Gateshead Manor en Land's End, la casa de su infancia que no había visto durante una década, estaba sólo a dos horas de camino. Un lugar al que ansiaba y temía volver. Un lugar lleno de recuerdos, en el que pasó algunos de sus días más felices, y algunos de los más desgraciados.

El lugar en el que se vería obligada a hacer frente a un incierto futuro.

Aunque no importaba lo incierto que fuera su futuro, no podía ser peor que el pasado que había dejado atrás hacía tres semanas, cuando se escapó de la pesadilla en que se había convertido su vida.

¿Debería seguir y llegar hoy a Land's End? Había planeado pasar la noche aquí, en St. Ives, pero ahora que había llegado el momento, empezaba a tener dudas. El buen juicio, el sentido común le advertían que detenerse aquí era innecesario. Temerario. Equivocado. Muy impropio. E incluso podría llegar a ser peligroso. Le advertían que el pasado no podía recuperarse. Y a pesar de todas esas advertencias, su corazón... su corazón se negaba a escuchar.

Y entonces la única pregunta que la había obsesionado durante las tres semanas de viaje volvió a susurrar en su mente: _¿estará él en la posada?_

Alzó la cara para que le dieran los rayos de sol y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Sólo hay una manera de saberlo, Tomoyo._

Abriendo los ojos, miró más allá del mar y dejó que los recuerdos fluyeran. Recuerdos que, después de varios minutos, disiparon sus dudas, dejando clara su elección. Durante años habían decidido por ella, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de encontrar las respuestas que buscaba. Hacer por fin lo que quería. Lo que necesitaba.

Sólo Dios sabía cuándo volvería a tener otra oportunidad.

Y lo que ella quería, necesitaba, era detenerse en la posada Blue Seas.

_¿Estará él allí?_ Y si está, ¿la recordará? Soltó un largo suspiro. Por supuesto que la recordará. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Con cariño... o con indiferencia? Lo más probable es que no hubiera pensado en ella durante años. Sin duda tenía una esposa. Hijos. Una vida feliz, satisfactoria. Era probable que después de cinco minutos no supieran que decirse.

Pero algo dentro de ella insistía en que si dejaba escapar esta oportunidad, siempre lo lamentaría.

Y se había prometido a sí misma no poner más excusas.

Se decidió, enderezó la espalda y volvió al coche donde el señor Yoshida y Sophie la esperaban con expresión interrogante.

—Pasaremos la noche en la posada Blue Seas —dijo ella, orgullosa de lo segura y firme que sonaba su voz.

—Como usted desee, milady —dijo el señor Yoshida.

Las ayudó a ella y a Sophie a subir al carruaje y reanudaron el camino. Un cuarto de hora más tarde se detuvieron entre sacudidas. Adoptando la máscara de calma que durante años había estado usando como si fuera una segunda piel, Tomoyo volvió a tender la mano al señor Yoshida y salió del coche.

La brillante luz del sol le dio en los ojos bajo el ala del sombrerito que llevaba, y levantó la mano para evitar la deslumbrante luz.

Dos plantas de piedra envejecida, suavizada por persianas de un suave color gris indicaban que la posada Blue Seas tenía una antigüedad de al menos cien años. Pero el edificio estaba muy bien conservado, los cristales de las ventanas brillaban de puro limpio, los sencillos macizos de flores que flanqueaban el camino de entrada florecían con una profusión de vistosos colores. Un establo, que estaba claro que era una adición bastante reciente, se erguía al lado del edificio original.

Cuando miró aquellos establos, un recuerdo le pasó como un relámpago por la mente, tan fuerte, tan vívido, que casi le cortó el aliento. Los ojos oscuros de Eriol mirándola sonrientes al compartir una broma, mientras cepillaba la yegua castaña de ella, con sus manos fuertes y firmes, aunque infinitamente suaves con el animal.

Parpadeó para apartar la imagen y desvió la mirada hacia el letrero pintado a mano que se mecía suavemente por la brisa salada. Representaba a una gaviota deslizándose sobre las espumosas olas; las alas grises del pájaro reflejaban la luz de un brillante sol. Las palabras "Posada Blue Seas" estaban escritas en color añil, el nombre perfecto para este lugar tan encantador. Debajo había un rótulo más pequeño: "Eriol Hiragizawa, Propietario"

Se quedó con la mirada clavada en el nombre y tuvo que sujetarse los dedos para evitar acariciar aquellas palabras.

—¿Las acompaño dentro para pedirles habitaciones, milady? —preguntó el señor Yoshida.

Tomoyo se obligó a apartar la mirada del rótulo y se giró hacia el cochero. Su primera reacción había sido aceptar la oferta y aprovechar la excusa para no entrar sola. Pero apartó con firmeza el "sí" que se precipitaba a sus labios. Había llegado demasiado lejos para esconderse ahora detrás de alguien. Pero el nerviosismo apenas la dejó hablar.

—No, gracias —Se giró hacia Sophie—. Por favor, enséñale al señor Yoshida el equipaje que nos hará falta para nuestra estancia aquí.

—Sí, milady —Sophia se dio la vuelta hacia el coche y Tomoyo se obligó a recorrer el camino de adoquines que llevaba a la puerta principal, con una pregunta martilleándole en la mente. _¿Estará aquí?_

Eriol Hiragizawa se limpió el sudor de la frente con un antebrazo igual de sudoroso, luego hizo rotar los doloridos hombros. Nada como una tarde limpiando el estiércol de los establos y cepillando los caballos para quedar agotado. Pero era un agotamiento bueno, uno que provenía de una actividad que le encantaba, uno que no conseguía muy a menudo desde que había contratado a Yamazaki Tadashi para dirigir la caballeriza. Pero cuando al mediodía se enteraron de que la esposa de Yamazaki se había puesto de parto, Eriol había enviado al joven a casa. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios al recordar la expresión de Yamazaki, una combinación de temor, entusiasmo y un total y absoluto pánico. Un ramalazo de envidia atravesó a Eriol, haciendo desaparecer su diversión, resonando en el vacío que había dentro de él, vacío que añoraba lo que tenían Yamazaki y Chiharu, un matrimonio lleno de amor. Un hijo en camino. Una verdadera familia.

Se le tensó la mandíbula. Ese maldito vacío. Maldición, ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto. Y después de analizarlo en profundidad, tomó una decisión.

Eriol salió del establo a la brillante luz del sol. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que un carruaje desconocido se había detenido delante de la posada, el cochero estaba apartando un baúl del resto del equipaje y bajándolo, una doncella señalaba otro que también debía bajar. Como el coche estaba vacío, los demás ocupantes debían de estar dentro para pedir habitaciones. Y teniendo en cuenta al cochero y la criada, al menos les harían falta dos. Excelente para el negocio, lo que siempre era bienvenido. El Blue Seas tenía reputación de ser un establecimiento limpio, respetable y bien dirigido; era una distinción que se había esforzado mucho para conseguir durante los últimos cuatro años, desde la primera vez que había abierto las puertas de la posada.

Como no deseaba saludar a los clientes recién llegados oliendo a caballo y lleno de sudor, se encaminó hacia la puerta lateral de la posada, con la intención de ir inmediatamente a su cuarto y ponerse presentable. Desde luego Kahi era muy capaz de ocuparse de ellos y de su comodidad. No había duda de que el ama de llaves era tan eficiente que Eriol podría marcharse de St. Ives durante un mes y no se le echaría en falta. Y no es que tuviera la menor intención de irse ni siquiera un minuto. St. Ives, Blue Seas, era su hogar, un lugar que había buscado durante mucho tiempo y que le costó mucho encontrar. Un lugar donde por fin había encontrado algo de la tranquilidad que con tanta desesperación había buscado. Y si a veces el trabajo no le dejaba agotado de cuerpo y mente lo suficiente para olvidar el pasado, al menos le daba un mínimo de paz, algo que no había encontrado en ninguna otra parte.

Claro que sospechaba que Kaho notaría su ausencia si se fuera. Soltó un bufido y se pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo de sudor. ¿Sospecharlo? Maldición, estaba totalmente seguro. Durante todo el año pasado —y últimamente con más frecuencia— ella le había hecho ciertos comentarios y le miraba con una peculiar expresión, las dos cosas no le dejaban ninguna duda de que no se opondría a ser algo más para él que una empleada, que una amiga. Era una mujer atractiva y, que Dios le ayudara, había estado tentado más de una vez de dejar de fingir que no había notado sus sutiles indirectas.

Hasta ahora no había hecho caso de ellas. Kaho Mizuki era una viuda joven y decente que se merecía algo mejor que él. Él era mercancía estropeada, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Le gustaba y la respetaba demasiado para aprovecharse de su amable naturaleza y usarla para aplacar su soledad.

Pero últimamente... estos últimos meses la tentación de hacer justamente eso le resultaba casi abrumadora. El vacío que le devoraba parecía aún más grande en los últimos tiempos. Los recuerdos le asaltaban con tanta fuerza y rapidez que era una lucha diaria no ahogarse en ellos. Algo que nunca había dejado de molestarle. ¿Por qué diablos no podía olvidar?

Pero sin importar lo fuerte que había sido la tentación, hasta ahora había resistido. Una mujer como ella querría —y se merecía— el corazón de un hombre. Y él no tenía ninguno para dar. Proponerle algo menos que eso era injusto para los dos.

O así lo había creído hasta que había pasado los últimos días considerando que la soledad también era injusta. La idea de tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida, alguien con quien hablar, a quién escuchar, había echado raíces en su mente y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por arrancarlas, se negaban a moverse. No quería hacer daño a Kaho, pero maldición, estaba tan condenadamente cansado de estar solo. Quizá el afecto y el respeto fuera suficiente. Suficiente para casarse. Suficiente para conseguir olvidar. O al menos podrían hacer que dejara de querer, de anhelar cosas que nunca podría tener.

Había llegado la hora de ceder a la tentación. Hablarlo con Kaho. Dejar que ella decidiera si el afecto y el respeto eran suficientes. Y tal vez si él era muy, muy afortunado, lo serían. Y ya no volvería a estar solo.

Sintiéndose más alegre de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, entró en la posada por la puerta lateral, cerrando con suavidad tras él el panel de roble. Esperó unos segundo para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la repentina penumbra y oyó la voz de Delia que venía desde la sala de estar de la posada.

—¿Así que necesitará dos habitaciones, milady?

—Sí, por favor, señora Mizuki. Una para mí y otra para mi criada. Para una noche.

Eriol se quedó absolutamente inmóvil ante el sonido de la voz de la recién llegada con el corazón a punto de parársele en el pecho cuando innumerables imágenes le pasaron como un relámpago por la mente. El brillante cabello del color de la noche acabada de recoger, los risueños ojos azules, la traviesa sonrisa. Parpadeó para alejar aquellas imágenes y luego con una exclamación de disgusto, negó con la cabeza. Maldición, ya era bastante malo que después de todos aquellos años no pudiera dejar de pensar en ella, pero es que ahora incluso se imaginaba oír su voz.

—El cochero también necesitará una cama —continuó la suave voz, algo ronca, que tanto se parecía a la de ella, y sus pies, como si tuvieran vida propia, empezaron a moverse hacia la sala de estar. Su cabeza, su sentido común, sabía que no era ella, que vivía a cientos de kilómetros de allí, pero aún así se dirigió hacia aquella voz que le atraía como un oasis a un hombre sediento.

—Tenemos camas disponibles en la caballeriza para su cochero —le llegó la voz de Kaho—. En Blue Seas tenemos los establos más limpios de St. Ives.

—Siendo el señor Hiragizawa el propietario, no me extraña.

Eriol dio la vuelta a la esquina y se detuvo en la puerta. Como en sueños vio como Kaho levantaba las cejas y preguntaba sorprendida.

—¿Conoce a Eriol, señora?

Pero todo él estaba concentrado en la otra mujer.

Podía verle parte del perfil ya que la parte superior de la cabeza estaba oscurecida por el ala del sombrerito. Pero el corazón le empezó a latir con violencia al ver el pelo color negro, la curva de la barbilla, la forma de los labios. El suave hoyuelo en la mejilla, al lado de la boca, uno que casi podría ver como se haría más profundo si ella sonriera.

La mujer asintió.

—Sí, le conozco —dijo con suavidad—. O al menos le conocí, hace mucho tiempo...

Su voz se fue apagando y se quedó muy quieta, justo cuando el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y muy rápido como si hubiera corrido a través de una década hasta llegar allí desde tan lejos. Y luego, lentamente, como si sintiera el peso de su mirada, empezó darse la vuelta hacia él. Y se encontró mirando unos ojos que creyó que no volvería a ver, unos hermosos ojos azules que le recordaban el mar y que le habían obsesionado durante los días y las noches de más años de los que podía recordar.

_Tomoyo..._

El nombre reverberó en su mente, luego se precipitó a sus labios, pero no pudo hablar. No podía hacer más que mirarla fijamente.

Ella palideció, luego las mejillas se le tiñeron de carmesí ante sus incrédulos ojos. Durante varios segundos el único sonido que oyó fue el frenético latido de su corazón. Y luego, aquella misma suave voz que todavía oía en sueños, rompió el silencio.

—Hola, Eriol.


End file.
